Kindred
by ColourMeDemented
Summary: Kurt has gotten the short straw at every turn in life, dealing with OCD and hiding his darkest secret isn't easy, especially with a new step brother and step mother, and a boyfriend who is very pushy sexually. When Kurt meets Sebastian Smythe, the carefully built walls around him start to crumble, and the loss of control is what will finally let him heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this story isn't very upbeat until a few chapters in. Just a warning. Trigger warning! Talk of past sexual abuse. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kurt finished putting the last article of clothing in his closet, freshly ironed and organized by color. Kurt heard the front door open and then close, voices filling the house, the house he spent all day cleaning and organizing. They're here. His soon to be step mother and step brother. Kurt heard cupboards open and close, heard cereal being pored, the sound of some of it hitting the floor. His skin began to crawl and the lists started forming in his head,

Sweep the cereal

mop the floor

take out garbage

disinfect the sink

do the dishes

Kurt took a deep breath and started upstairs, counting as he went up, one two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven, he took the top step four more times, like always. He needed the multiple of five.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the spilled cereal on the floor, crunching under the corner of Finns shoe. Kurt grabbed the dust pan and bent down next to the taller boy,

"Excuse me." Finns looked down, startled by how anxious Kurt sounded, actually startled he spoke at all. At school he's usually quiet, pretty withdrawn.

"Sorry, dude." Finn picked up his foot and Kurt swept up the crumbs.

"Let me know when you're done in here so I can mop."

"Kid, relax, I can smell you mopped earlier." Kurt looked at his dad, he was opening the cabinet where Kurts medication is kept.

"I know, but it got dirty again."

"Kurt, take your pill and then go shower. You smell like bleach, your skins gotta be burning."

"Im fine." Kurt lies, the burn of bleach feels better than the gross, sticky feeling his skin has otherwise.

"Kurt." Burt says, handing him his medication, "Go shower." Kurt swallows the pill down with water, and goes downstairs to his room, one two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven, last step four more times, and locks the door. He goes into the bathroom, locking both the lock on the knob and the dead bolt he installed when he was eleven.

He strips down, avoiding looking in the mirror and steps into the shower. The water scalds his chapped skin, but he turns it hotter. The burn helps him forget, if only for a moment. He uses the foaming antibacterial soap on his body, burning his skin further. He remembers when his skin used to be smooth, supple and pliant. Now only his face remains soft, the rest of his body covered in dried, abused, chapped and cracking skin. He cant help it, he feels dirty all the time. The sickly stickiness of dried shame, left alone for days after trying to summon the courage to tell someone, anyone what happened. He knew how important it was, how they would need it to catch him. He'd seen Law and Order many times, but he couldn't do it. When he finally washed it off, giving up any hope he had, he still couldn't feel clean. He can still feel the tight dryness across his lower belly, even though he knows there's nothing there.

He can still feel him.

* * *

"Sebastian, Dr. Rose is ready for you." Sebastian sighs and walks into the office, head down, praying that no one in the waiting room knows him or anyone he goes to school with. You'd think after eight years of the same thing, he'd be used to it. But not really, he just wants it all to be over. Wants to just sleep forever. He barely has the energy to get out of bed most days, and he just muddles through his classes, trying to scrape by unnoticed.

"Good to see you again, Sebastian. Anything new?" He looks at Dr. Rose and shakes his head,

"Nope. How about yourself."

"We got a puppy. Little basset hound. Named her daisy." Sebastian nods and looks out the window at the playground behind the center. Strange place for a play ground, 'careful children, dont go near the loony bin.' Sebastian rolls his eyes and crossed his arms, "Sebastian, don't you think you should start to move on a little? Maybe start dating."

"No point."

"Why? I'm sure theres a boy out there who would love to be your boyfriend." It took a long time for Sebastian to come out as gay, it made him feel like some how it made what Uncle Jay did to him was okay. He logically knew it didn't, but he still felt like he'd asked for it.

"Why? It's not like I'd have sex with him anyway."

"Sebastian, dating isn't all about sex-"

"But its a big part of it. And I want nothing to do with it." She just nods and scribbles on her note pad. Sebastian leaves the appointment ten minutes early.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, you look great." Kurt blushes at his boyfriends praise, wrapping his sweater tighter around himself and steps out onto the porch. His nervousness setting in and he chews on his lip,

"So where are we going?"

"Just dinner, and then I thought we could go back to my place and have dessert." Kurt knows very well what Blaine wants for 'dessert' and somethings telling him its not cheesecake.

At the restaurant Blaine prattles on about how well his school glee club is doing, not once asking if Kurt has a solo or what he sang this week. Not that it matters, he probably just knows the answer is no and nothing.

"I saw Finn and Carole moved in. Whats that like?"

"Its alright I guess. I'll have to clean more now that theres a teenage boy running around."

"You're a teenage boy..."

"I dont count. I'm neat and clean. He's the usual teenage boy who's always burping, saying 'dude' and spilling things. He had what looked like a cheeto stain on his shirt this morning. I wanted to rip his shirt off and wash it."

"I doubt ripping his shirt off would have been well received."

"Probably not." Kurt chuckled, smiling for the first time since they sat down.

"Though you know," Blaine said, leaning forward and lowering his voice, " Youre always welcome to rip my clothing off."

Kurt felt his stomach turn, like he was going to be sick. He didn't want Blaine to be angry at him, which he probably would be if Kurt brushed it off, the way Blaine was looking at him expectantly. So Kurt took the blushing virgin route,

"You need your clothes washed? I could throw a load in at your place while we watch a movie." Blaine sighed and leaned back,

"Actually I have a lot of homework, I'll probably just take you home after this."

"The park is fine. I dont have my keys and no one will be home until eight." Blaine nods, turning to eat his food in silence.

* * *

Kurt pulled his sweater tight around him as he walked through the park. He knew this park well. It was where _He _touched him. It was a warm, sunny Tuesday in mid July. It wasn't uncomfortably hot so Kurt has chosen to go play at the playground. His dad was working so Kurt went alone, even though he was supposed to be at home because the babysitter couldn't come that day.

Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head, walking fast past the boathouse and onto the bridge. The bridge wasn't very high, but it went over a very fast moving river, you could see jagged rocks peaking from the water. It was very dangerous.

Kurt looked up and saw the figure of a tall, thin boy standing alone on the bridge and looking down at the rushing water.

_He looks lonely. I know how that feels. _

"Hello." Kurt addresses the boy, smiling softly. The boy looks up, startled and looks behind him, thinking Kurt wasn't actually talking to him.

"Um, hello..."

* * *

"What's your name?" The boy asks, his big blue eyes shining beautifully in the reflection of the river, the river Sebastian was about to jump into.

"Why do you care?" Sebastian asks cautiously, pretty boys like this dont really talk to him, or even notice he exists really.

"You looked lonely. Thought you might like someone to talk to."

"Why? Why not just keep walking?"

"Because I'd want someone to talk to me." Sebastian just looked at the boy for a moment in shock and wonder.

"Oh. I-I'm Sebastian."

"I'm Kurt." Kurt smiled at him, Sebastians stomach did a back flip at Kurts smile, it was the most beautiful thing Sebastian has ever seen. Sebastians heart was pounding so hard he swore Kurt could hear it.

"H-hi." Kurt giggled and nodded to the swings,

"Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Because its dark, I'm locked out of my house for another hour, and I don't wanna be alone." Kurt didn't wait for him to answer, he just nodded his head to the jungle gym and started walking. Sebastian followed him and sat down on the swing next to him. _Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to be out alone at night? Someone could hurt him. _Kurt was just swinging, seemingly carefree. And all Sebastian could think about was making sure he got home safe.

"So, why are you locked out?" Kurt slowed the swing down and looked at Sebastian, those innocent blue eyes shining.

"I went on a date and it ended early. I forgot my keys and my family wont be home until eight." Sebastian nodded, he wondered who the boy was on a date with. Was it a first date? Were they together for a long time? Was it a boy or a girl? Why did it end early? Have they had sex? So many questions about this boys life swam around in Sebastians head, cluttering up his thoughts.

"Why did it end early?" Kurt stopped the swing completely, pressing his toes into the sand and moved his fingers on the chain like he was counting, one two three four five six seven eight nine ten. And then he stopped.

"Because he wanted to go back to his place, and his parents weren't home. When I suggested we watch a movie, he changed his mind." _What a fucking prick. _

"So you haven't... Wow, wait, dont answer that. I'm so sorry, that was way too personal and I apologize." Kurt giggled and shook his head,

"Don't worry about it. And um, no, I haven't." _Why? You're beautiful and not ruined. Not like me. _"Wanna hang out for a bit longer tonight?"

"Um sure, where?"

"We can start walking back to my place. My family should be there soon. I don't like spending too much time here." Sebastian knew he didn't recognize the boy. Sebastian spends most of his time in the park, he wondered why Kurt chose this night of all nights to come to the park.

_I wonder if he knows he saved my life._

* * *

They walked for a while in silence, turning down a quiet suburb street and Kurt eventually got frustrated by the silence,

"So, how old are you?" Kurt asked Sebastian, curious to know more about the strange boy.

"18. You?" Sebastian responded, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Kurt kicked a pebble into a puddle, then hopped over it,

"16." Kurt turned down his drive way and walked up to the front porch, Sebastian stopped at the bottom of the steps, unsure if Kurt meant him to walk him home or hang out with him. "You coming?"

"Uh, is it okay with your parents?"

"My dad wont mind. Come on." Sebastian followed Kurt into the house and stayed a few steps behind him as Kurt went into the living room,

"Dad, this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is my Dad, Burt." Burt looked up, confused and put his paper down,

"I thought you were on a date with Blaine?"

"Wait, Blaine Anderson?" Sebastian asked, startled by the name, Kurt looked at him surprised and smiled,

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I go to school with him. I- I should go..." Sebastian said, squeezing his wrist, he started to leave but Kurt followed him out,

"Why? I thought we could hang out for a bit, maybe watch a movie." Sebastian pulled the hem of this shirt down over his wrist, making sure Kurt wouldn't see the angry red marks,

"I-I don't think thats such a good idea." Kurt frowned and looked down, Sebastian instantly felt like a terrible person, this boy should never frown.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for walking me home." Kurt turned to walk back into the house, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew it was stupid, but he'd been hoping for a friend in the older boy. The only person he was friends with was Blaine, he had a hard time making friends. He'd talk to them for a while, think he was doing good and making friends with them but they would eventually just stop talking to him, ignoring messages and always having a reason not to hang out.

"I guess I can stay for a movie." Kurts face lit up with a wide smile and the younger boy nodded eagerly, taking Sebastians hand and pulling him inside.

"Great!"

* * *

_**So please please please let me know what you think! I've already started on the second chapter, and it will be posted by tomorrow, depending on the response this gets :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! WARNING WARNING WARNING GRAPHIC DETAIL OF SEXUAL ASSAULT OF A MINOR. If you wish to skip it, just skip passed the _bold italicized_ passage. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Great!" Sebastian was pulled by his hand into the house and down the hall to what looked like a game room. There was a pool table and a large flat screen TV, along with uniform boxes with game titles on the front. Everything in the house was so organized, meticulous. Most people just had their games in whatever box they came in, but someone had moved the games to new, matching boxes.

Kurt pointed over to a shelf on the wall that had DVDs, alphabetized, and sorted by genre.

"Go ahead and pick a movie, whatever you wanna watch is fine. I'm gonna go get some snacks, want anything in particular?"

"Do you have anything spicy?"

"I could make some quesadillas..." _And just like that I'm in love with you. No Sebastian, he's dating Blaine. _

"I can help if you want." _I'll never get tired of seeing him smile like that at me. _

"That would be fun!"

Sebastian followed Kurt to the kitchen, where Burt was drying the dishes and putting them away,

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Kurt began pulling out ingredients for the food,

"We're gonna make quesadillas and watch movies." Burt eyed the two and decided to take a chance and try to get Kurt to do something he hasn't done since he was eight - Have a sleepover.

"Is Sebastian staying the night?" Burt asked, hopeful that Kurt would come out his shell a little.

"Do you want to, Sebastian? It will be pretty late when the movie finishes..." Kurt asked his new friend, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Sure. Let me tell my mom."

* * *

**_He can hear the rain hitting the tin roof of the boathouse, the metallic noise giving him something to focus on instead of the heavy breathing of the man with him. He tries not to whimper when the mans scruff scrapes against the soft skin of his neck. He feels the man push his little league jersey up over his belly, and the mans large hands are working on his belt, trying to undo the small clasp. _**

**_"Be a good boy an open this." Kurt whimpers and closes his eyes tighter, not wanting the tears to escape. He's surprised he has any left at this point. "Come on, Kurt. Be a good boy and I wont have to hurt you." _**

**_Kurt sniffles and undoes the tiny clasp of the belt, his hands shaking the whole time, and flinches away when the mans large hands caress his tiny ones. _**

**_"S-stop please." The man just shushes him and pushes his hair away from his forehead,_**

**_"You're being such a good boy for me, Kurt. We're almost done." _**

* * *

"Kurt? KURT?" Kurt startled out of his flashback, looking away from the window where the rain was falling down outside,

"Sorry, what?"He asked, looking at Sebastian who was watching him curiously.

"Where did you go? Are you okay?" Kurt chewed on his lower lip, pulling off some of the chapped skin, tasting some blood.

"I'm fine. Lets put in the movie."

"You're bleeding." Kurt wiped the blood off of his lip, staring at the red drop on his thumb, then wiping it on a paper towel,

"It's nothing. Come on." Kurt walked with his plate of food to the game room, placing it on the coffee table. Kurt went over to the movie shelf and started browsing. Sebastian watched him, watched as Kurts fingers moved over the movies, touching ten then stopping, touching ten more then stopping. He went over closer and noticed Kurts lips moving, mouthing one two three four five six seven eight nine ten, none two three four five six seven eight nine ten, and again.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?" one two three four five six seven eight nine ten. "KURT."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Sebastian moved closer to Kurt, close enough to reach out and touch him but he didn't.

"Kurt, you can talk to me about anything. I know we just met, but I really care about you. You can trust me." Kurt stares straight ahead at the movies,

"There's nothing to tell." Kurt insisted, but it came as barely a whisper. Sebastian moved a little bit closer, but he still didn't touch him.

"Yes there is." Kurt looked at him carefully for a long moment. Then he stepped forward, so he was about a foot away from Sebastian.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." Sebastian watched Kurt for a moment, thinking about it. He really wanted to tell Kurt, if only so he could get Kurt to tell him. But he can't. He can't tell him what happened. Not yet. And it would be selfish to ask Kurt to tell him and not return it.

"Okay, another day then." Kurt nodded and pulled out Bad Grandpa from the movies,

"Like Jack Ass?" Sebastian smiled and Kurt popped the DVD into the xbox, just then a tall boy comes into the room,

"Hey dude, I heard the Xbox turn on, you playing a game?"

"No, Finn. We're gonna watch a movie."

"What movie?" Finn floped down onto the couch, grabbing a slice of Kurts quesadilla and shoving it into his mouth. Sebastian watched as Kurts eyes widen at the sight of his messed up plate of food.

"Bad Grandpa."

"Oh Sweet!" Finn spoke with his mouth full of food, some of it landing on the couch, Burt walked passed the room and saw that Kurt was starting to freak out,

"Hey Finn, close your mouth when you are eating. Clean that up then come watch the game with me and leave them to their movie."

"Kay Burt!"

* * *

About five minutes after Finn left the room Kurt was still trying to calm down.

"You have OCD. Don't you." Kurt was tapping his fingers along his knees, one two three four five six seven eight nine ten. "Kurt," Sebastian gently took Kurts hands and stilled his fingers,

"You're okay." Kurts breath slowed and his eyes welled up, "You're okay now. Ive got you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Quick note for anyone who was a fan of Accidentally Perfect: Please go read the note I left on the story! Very important! **

**We get more Blaine in here. Not a Blaine friendly story. Just saying. **

* * *

"M-Mm-hmf-Blaine, Blaine slow down...Blaine..." Kurt struggled a little under the other boys weight, trying to shift him so he didn't have to feel Blaines hard-on pressing against his leg.

"Baby, come on. We've been together for months and you haven't given me anything." Blaine went back to kissing Kurts neck, grinding down against the slim boys leg.

"Blaine, stop." Blaine ignored him, sliding his hand under Kurts shirt and rubbing over his left nipple, "Blaine, STOP." Kurt said, pushing Blaine off of him and onto the floor.

"Kurt what the hell?"

"I said stop and you didn't-"

"So you throw me off the fucking bed?!"

"S-sorry." Blaine stood up and dusted off his clothing and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Kurt." Kurt shifted onto the other side of Blaines bed, pulling his shirt down and smoothing his hair.

"So hows school?"

"Actually, my parents are gonna be home soon. You should probably go." Kurt nodded sadly, this happened every time he rejected Blaine's advances. He really tried to make himself comfortable with sex, even touching. But it was hard to do when Blaine just kept pushing and pushing, just like _He _did.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

"I have plans with some friends from Dalton." Kurt frowned and picked up his book bag off the floor and gave Blaine a kiss goodbye,

"Okay. Love you." Blaine didn't meet his eyes, just tossing the pillows back onto the bed, and answering half heartedly,

"You too."

* * *

Kurt watched his feet as he walked home, counting his steps one two three four five six seven eight nine ten, one two three four five six seven eight nine ten and again.

"Kurt!" Then the wind was knocked out of him by someone tackling him into the grass, Kurt screamed and the body got off of him, "You walked right into traffic, you almost got hit! What were you doing? Are you okay?" Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian looking down at him, concern painted over his face,

"Y-yeah. Just lost in thought is all. Thank you." Sebastian held his hand out and helped Kurt up. Kurt looked around and noticed he was by a playground next to the mental hospital. He was unsure how he got here, it was nowhere near his home.

"So what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, brushing off his jeans, even though the grass stains would be there forever, no matter what he tried.

"Um, just left Blaines. Decided to go for a walk before going home. You?" Kurt remembered from driving Sebastian home the other morning that this wasnt very close to his house either.

"Just got out of therapy." They had discussed that they both had some issues, but neither saying what they were.

"How did it go?"

"Same as usual." Kurt nodded and started to walk to the playground.

"How did Blaine's go?"

"Same as usual." Sebastian sighed and started pushing Kurt on the swing. He and Kurt had been hanging out for about a week and its the same issue with Blaine all the time. Blaine is extremely pushy sexually. Sebastian doesnt like Blaine in the first place for his own reasons, and the fact he treats Kurt so horribly makes Sebastian hate him even more.

"I'm gonna go grab a soda from the vending machine, want anything?" Kurt shook his head so Sebastian grabbed his wallet out of his jacket and went to the vending machine.

"Bas, you dropped your phone..." Kurt called after his friend, but Sebastian didn't hear him. Kurt went to set the phone on the older boys jacket, but just then it vibrated with an incoming message from a number that seemed oddly familiar. Kurt didn't meen to snoop, but the first few words of the message caught his attention so he opened it.

**_From (555) 545- 1414 : You're such a fucking loser, we cant stand you, why don't you just jump off a bridge?_**

Kurt gasped in horror and looked over to where Sebastian was waiting in line at the vending machine. There were many more messages like it,

**_You're a freak_**

**_I cant believe you actually tried out for a solo_**

**_you suck at singing_**

**_you suck at lacrosse _**

**_you suck at everything_**

**_kill yourself_**

**_loser_**

**_freak _**

**_we're all so happy you quit the warblers_**

**_maybe Dalton will win now that you quit lacrosse _**

Kurt couldn't get the number out of his head, he had to know who it was. He went to his own phone and scrolled through the contacts, he didn't want to believe it, but part of him knew as soon as he'd seen the number pop up on Sebastians phone.

_**Blaine (555) 545 - 1414**_

Sebastian came back and sat next to Kurt who was looking down at his phone,

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's not mad at you. Besides he really doesn't have a right to be." Sebastian tried, Kurt was always so nervous after turning Blaine down.

"Seb?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine was bullying you?" Sebastian took a deep breath,

I dont know what-"

"I saw the messages. He texted while you were away." Sebastian shifts on the grass and shrugs his shoulders.

"I didn't want to lose you." Kurt furrowed his brow and stroked Sebastians arm. The two often shared little touches, a stroke on the arm, a hand squeeze, they found comfort in touching eachother, even though touch is what they both struggle the most with.

"Why would you lose me?"

"You're his boyfriend, I was afraid you'd side with him. You're my best friend Kurt, you're my only friend. I didn't want to lose you." Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, Sebastian gasping at the sudden, but not unwelcome contact.

"You're never gonna lose me. I promise."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So this story is about to get a little "Law and Order SVU" so I hope you like that sort of thing! **

**Also, I know the story is progressing a little fast, but thats because the bulk of it is in whats coming. **

**Enjoy!**

**PS- TRIGGER WARNING, lots of emotions in this chapter, talk of rape and molestation. **

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were sitting in Kurts bedroom, Kurts head resting on Sebastians stomach, rising and falling gently with his breath. Sebastian ran his fingers lightly through Kurts hair, brushing it away from his forehead.

"Kurt, I'm ready to talk when you are." Kurt turned his head and looked up into his friends eyes, after breaking up with Blaine he had felt so free. He spends most of his time with Sebastian now, they talk about anything and everything, except for the big things. They each had a secret, and up till now it was something they avoided.

"Are you sure?"

"It was my uncle. I was ten years old and my parents left me with him while they went out of town. I was taking a shower and he came into the bathroom. I dont think he was planning on doing anything, he came in to get his shaving cream. I didn't even know he was in there. He was leaving when I stepped out of she shower. I wrapped a towel around myself, but he'd already seen me." Sebastian paused and Kurt rubbed his thumb over his palm, "He locked the door, and h-he raped me." Kurt sat up and wiped tears off of Sebastians face, kissing the wet tracks they left behind.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian nodded and held Kurts face in his hand, "I didn't know him. I went to the park alone, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to. But I was eight and I thought I was a big boy. He came out of the boathouse as I was walking passed, asked me for my help getting his dog out from a crawl space, cliche right? I followed him in and he touched me, made me touch him. He came on my lower belly and it got on my little league jersey. I didn't want dad to find out so I buried it in my closet in an old box and told dad I didn't want to play baseball anymore. He never questioned where the shirt went."

"Kurt, you have to tell your dad."

"Why? It would just hurt him. They cant do anything about it now." Sebastian cuddled Kurt into his side, holding his only friend close.

"You need to heal. Kurt, tell your dad. Please."

"Will you be there with me?"

"Every step."

* * *

Kurt paced back and forth in front of his father, wringing his hands together nervously. He felt like he was going to throw up, his skin was crawling, and his stomach itched, he could still feel it, dry and flaky. Tightening on his skin like elmers glue.

"Kurt, what is it?" Burt urged, looking at Sebastian for help,

"Kurt. You came this far, you need to tell him."

"D-Dad... It was when I was e-eight. You were at work and I wanted to go to the park..."

"I remember that, you didn't want to wait for me to come home, even though I said it wasn't safe. Did you go?" Kurt nodded and started to hyperventilate. "Kurt, what happened?"

"A man, I don;t know his name. H-he got me into the boathouse by telling me he n-needed m-me to get his dog out of-f a c-crawl space..."

"Kurt, breathe..." Sebastian tried, noticing Kurt was having a hard time speaking. But Kurt shook his head and let his tears fall,

"He m-made me touch him and he touched me and he c-came on my belly and told me I couldn't tell anyone. I'm so so-sorry! I felt so dirty, I always feel so dirty!" Kurt cried, falling into his dads arms. Sebastian looked at Burt who looked like his whole world just collapsed on top of him.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! Please review.**

**Coming up Next:** _Kurt watched on the TV as the local news came on, Burt was reading the paper, trying to think of a way to talk to Kurt. Kurt felt his stomach drop as a mans picture was shown on the TV,_

_"And in local news, 32 year old Mike Doyle was arrested for molesting an eight year old boy-"_

_"Dad..."_

_"Yeah kid?"_

_"Thats him. Thats the guy that touched me." _


	5. Chapter 5

**So I want to start a project (wont start to be published until after my current stories are done because I want to focus on it) But I'm looking for Co-Writers! Essentially I want to RE-WRITE Glee. Yes, you heard me. Re-Write Glee. 5 Stories (Each story a season) and the chapters would be episodes. So if anyone is interested please send me a PM. In the PM I would like a brief summary of what you would have changed about Glee, a sample (about 200-500) words of writing, what your strong points of writing are, what your weaknesses are, and your favorite ships. consider it an interview! Looking for 3-4 people. Look forward to hearing from you!**

**Any way, sorry I've been taking so long on this chap, I think I rewrote it 3 times. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"Seb!" Kurt squeeled, shielding his face from the spray of the sink hose. Sebastian laughed and turned off the water, handing Kurt a towel.

"Sorry Kurt. I couldn't resist." Kurt wiped the water off his face and stuck his tongue out at the older boy, "Oh no you did not." Sebastian reached out and tickled Kurts sides, Kurt screamed and tried to tickle back but Sebastian used his hip to pin him against the counter.

Sebastian continued to tickle Kurt until Kurt was in tears from laughter,

"Please, no more. Mercy!" Sebastian stopped, but unconsciously kept his hands on the younger boys sides. Suddenly there was a thick tension in the air, Sebastian watched as the rising and falling of Kurts chest sped up just a little. He looked into Kurts eyes and saw no fear, but a hint of something else, something that looked suspiciously like _want_.

Kurt licked his lips and rested his arms on Sebastians shoulders, pulling him closer. Sebastian lent in, a few inches away from Kurts mouth,

"Is this okay?" He asked, in barely a whisper.

"Yes." Sebastian pressed his lips gently against Kurts, and after a moment of panic he started to move them, lightly licking across the youngers bottom lip.

Kurt gasped and Sebastian slipped his tongue into Kurts mouth, gently exploring. Kurt reciprocated and pulled him in closer.

"Bas..." Sebastian pulled back a little, looking into Kurts eyes and smiling.

"Well. Um, wanna be my boyfriend?" Kurt laughed and nodded his head,

"Of course."

Neither boy noticed Burt watching from the doorway with a small smile on his face. After Kurt had told him about what that man did to him, he began to wonder if Kurt would ever be able to have a normal sex life. He was almost 100 percent positive Kurt and Blaine never did, and while he didnt really like thinking about Kurt being intimate with another man, or ANYONE for that matter, because he's his baby and will always be his baby, he is slightly worried that when Kurt does want to, he'll be afraid.

Burt watched silently as the two snuggled against each other. It was strange, normally when Finn cuddled up with whatever girl friend he had at the time it was quite uncomfortable to see, even a goodbye hug was some how sexual. Watching Kurt and Sebastian it made Burts heart warm, it reminded him of Lizzy. The way Sebastian held Kurt close, but wasnt practically molesting him like Finn would do with Quinn or Rachel, and how Kurt looked perfectly at ease in his arms, like he felt protected.

Burt liked Sebastian, but he couldn't help but wonder what the boys story was.

* * *

Later that night after Sebastian had gone home Kurt was watching TV with his dad, Finn and Carole. The two had been informed of what happened to Kurt, Finn getting enraged and had to be calmed down by Carole. Kurt had been relieved that Finn was not disgusted by him, but rather protective. Carole had cried and spent about an hour hugging Kurt and doting on him. Which made Kurt feel loved. He felt like he might actually be able to start moving on with his life at some point.

Kurt watched on the TV as the local news came on, Burt was reading the paper, trying to think of a way to talk to Kurt. Kurt felt his stomach drop as a mans picture was shown on the TV,

"And in local news, 32 year old Mike Doyle was arrested for molesting an eight year old boy-"

"Dad..."

"Yeah kid?"

"Thats him. Thats the guy that touched me."

Burt looked at the screen where the mans picture was shown, he felt rage boil inside him. He felt like he wanted to throw up, punch something, and scream all at once.

_"The police suspect he has had more victims, and anyone who may have information is urged to come forward." _

"Kurt? Do you want to do anything? I'm sure he'll go to jail even if you dont." Carole asked softly.

"I want that bastard gone for life. Who do I call." Kurt hissed with more venom than Finn had ever heard him use against bullies. Burt handed Kurt the phone, already ringing,

_"911, what's your emergency?" _Kurt heard the dispatcher say,

"Hello, I'd like to report a rape."

_"Where are you? How long ago did it happen?"_

"eight years ago. They already caught him."

_"Transferring you to Special Victims Unit" _

* * *

Kurt sat in the office of the Special Victims building, waiting for the detective to come in and take his statement. His heart was pounding in his ears, he couldn't focus, what if they didnt believe him? What if they couldnt charge him because there was no evidence?

"Kurt?" Kurts head snapped up and looked at the woman,

"Yes."

"I'm Olivia Benson, this is my partner Elliot Stabler. Have you finished writing your statement?"

"Yes." She smiled kindly and sat down next to him,

"Kurt, theres a very good chance we can still charge him with your rape. But we need to cover all of the bases, since there's no evidence-"

"You didn't wash the jersey?" Kurts head snapped up, looking at the man,

"N-no..."

"Do you still have it?"

"It's been in my closet for eight years." The man jumped up excitedly,

"Liv, I'll be back later, we might just have some evidence."

* * *

**HAHA I totally fucking went SVU. **


End file.
